Just Say I Love You
by DirtyLies
Summary: Draco is dared to get Harry to fall in love with him, what happens when Draco starts to fall in love as well? Slash! R&R!
1. The Dare

**Just Say I Love you**

SUMMARY: Draco is dared to get Harry to fall in love with him, what happens when Draco starts to fall in love as well? Slash! R&R!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy...or any characters or places. All I own is a nice pair of underwear warmers They keep me toasty in the winter!

WARNING: I do not understand why I need to put a warning, I mean if your looking up Harry and Draco; Rated R, Romance, what do you think ur going to get?

A/N: This is just Harry's thoughts; I'm so evil not showing you Draco's! I guess its Harry's POV...but then again no, well, it's kind of like a story being told and then watching it oO if that makes sense....

Authoress Rambles: Reviews would be nice...Yes very nice. Yeah okay I forgot what I was about to say...that tends to happen from time to time. Okay well I am going to try and write this up the best I can. I am recently starting high school, so that's going to a truck load of stress and worries. So if no one reads this at least I don't have to update! Woo hoo! Okay onto the story!!

Clearings: /Harry's thinking/ "People are speaking" So pretty straight forward !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I Love you Dray" I whisper softly into his pale ear. I can hear him breathing heavily. "I...I love you to Harry." That's the first time we've ever said we love each other.

I wondered why he stumbled while saying it. Was it because he was still trying to get back to normal breath, or was it something else. I roll over to face him, "Dray?" "He looks at me; his silver eyes meet my green ones. I can see fear in them...no, its not fear, its realization. "What's wrong?" I can see the crystal tears forming in his eyes. "Harry...." He starts.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/God I am so bored, Ron and Hermione are off in hogsmeade, on a 'date.' Rons just to shy to admit his true feelings for Hermione, so they usual drag me along to make it seem like it's not a date, but this time I was not going to the third wheel while they make googly eyes at each other/

Harry sat in the almost empty Gryffindor common room, given a couple of first years giggling and pointing at him. Sighing again, he could not take anymore giggling and pointing he got up in search of something to do.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pansy rolled her eyes as she watched Draco check out his image for the hundredth time in the past two minutes.

"For Merlin's sake Draco you look fine."

Draco looked back at himself in the mirror and twirled around as Pansy rolled her eyes yet again.

Draco was finally happy that both of them had agreed that 'she was an insufferable bitch and they should just be friends.' Well maybe the insufferable bitch part was what Draco thought but at least they were just going to be friends.

No more 'Drackie' no more bed partners. For all Draco knew about she had found someone else, she had been reluctant not to say who, but I suppose the moans and screams of pleasure coming from Blaise's room could say a lot.

Draco finally feeling he was presentable stared at Pansy and smirked. Pansy just rolled her eyes, "ready do go now." Draco looked back at the mirror than back towards Pansy. "Yes, I think I am." They both got up and proceeded to head to the Grand Hall for dinner.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry walked around the castle bumping into nothing intresting except Peeves pestering a couple second years, and two cats manically rolling around on each other. Harry could tell one of the cats was Mr. Norris but they other he could not guess

There was a low growl and Harry put his hand on his stomach. /Must be dinner./ He turned the corner and came bumped into somebody he could not make out and fell crashing to the ground.

He heard the other person groan and Harry opened his eyes. "Arg...watch where your going Potter." Draco said in a groggy voice. "Why don't you watch where you going Malfoy" He spat his name like it was poison.

Harry tried to lift himself off the floor but felt a heavy weight was holding him down. "Mind getting off me Malfoy." Sure enough Malfoy was sitting on top of Harry's stomach. Malfoy smirked.

"Why Potter, I think your actually enjoying me on top of you."

Harry glanced down and sure enough Harry's arousal showed no sign of him not wishing Malfoy would get off.

Blushing a deep crimson Harry shoved Malfoy off with all of his strength, not that it took much, Malfoy seemed to be getting skinner. Draco scowled as he watched Harry walking away.

Pansy stood there giggling the whole time. "Well luckily Draco, Potter didn't notice that you really didn't want to get off him either." Draco gasped he had an arousal just as big as Harry's and Draco started turning pink and it was quite visible from his pale skin.

Draco mumbled something about not being hungry anymore and dashed off towards the dungeons.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry took his seat down at the Gryffindor table and started piling food upon his plate. Hermione and Ron were still not back from their date. Harry sighed /another dinner alone/ he thought to himself.

It has become harder and harder to talk to Hermione and Ron for they were off doing there own thing and he was usual left out. They had offered many times for him to join them but every time he just felt it would have been no big deal if he never went.

Harry took a bite of his mash potatoes when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. "Harry, Harry!" Harry snapped out of his thoughts and glanced in front of himself. "Oh hello Colin." Colin was grinning from ear to ear.

Colin didn't have many friends really, so he found that Harry was a good listener.

What Colin didn't know was Harry usually zoned out whenever he started to ramble, today was no different. As Colin started talking about something that happened in potions Harry looked at the Slytherin table.

Looking at all the faces he didn't see the one he bumped into earlier, but he did see Pansy. She waved at him and winked before getting up and stalking off. Harry just sat there in utter shock.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Draco, I know your in there, now open this door." The door flung open and Draco stepped out wrapped in a towel with two tiny initials 'D.M'

At the bottom.

His hair lay sticking onto his flushed cheeks. Pansy giggled and pushed past him and sad down on the deep green sofa.

Draco growled and stepped into his room and dressed into a loose black sleeveless shirt and Black baggy pants that were held up by a spiky black belt.

Draco came and sat down beside her and conjured up two cups and a bottle full of pumpkin juice. It self poured itself and Draco picked up a cup while Pansy picked up the other. "What would you like Pansy?" Draco drawled on.

She half frowned, "Why did you tell me you were gay?" She asked. Draco choked on his pumpkin juice and coughed a few times. "Beg your pardon?" he questioned. "You never told me that you loved Potter." Draco cheeks flushed pink once more and disappeared. "Its only lust! I would never love...that!" he spat the last word.

An idea formed in Pansy's mind that made her wickedly smiled. "I bet you couldn't get Potter to fall in love with you." She smiled at herself knowing Draco couldn't turn down a challenge, especially something to hard to get.

"I don't make bets Pansy dearest, I've learned from mistakes like those." If there was one thing that Draco couldn't turn down no matter what it was was a dare. "I DARE you to." Draco's face paled.

He couldn't turn down a dare, especially something as challenging as this. Setting his cup down he looked straight into Pansy's eyes to see if she was joking.

By the looks of it she wasn't. "You're on." Pansy smirked, "Okay Drac, but there are rules.

Draco gulped, he was a Slytherin did he really have to play by the rules. "He has to say 'I love you' or else you have not completed your dare." That's it; this was going to be a synch!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry lay snoozing in a red armchair in front of the Gryffindor common room fire. The fat ladies painting swung opened and Harry stirred. He cracked his eyes open to see Ron and Hermione entering.

He glanced at his watch; it was well around 2 am. "Glad you guys got here ok; I thought hogsmeade closed at 11?" Hermione blushed deep red and Ron just looked embarrassed. "Well. We er...um...we were-""We went for a walk" pushed in Hermione. "For three hours?"

"Um yes and you know what I'm really tired so I'll see you boys in the morning; night." She kissed Ron on the cheek and dashed towards her bedroom.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron. Ron just smiled lazily, "she my girlfriend mate" Ron said grinning. Harry threw his hands up in the air. "Finally! It took you two long enough to realize you're meant for each other.

Ron smiled and hugged his friend, "thanks for understanding mate, I'm going to bed now, see you tomorrow." Harry just rolled his eyes and watched his friend climb the stair case. Harry yawned and glanced down at his potions essay which was due tomorrow. Sighing in defeat he stuffed it into his bag.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco sat in potions listing to his favorite teacher drown on about something he already knew about since he was three. He needed a cleaver plan in order to get him and Harry in detention. Speaking of the devil Harry opened the door huffing and puffing and Snape looked at him with pure disgust. Looks like he wasn't going to need a plan after all.

"Twenty-five points from Gryffindor" Snape said in his bored tone. "Damn" Draco said to himself, looks like that chance was ruined.

"I would like everyone to hand in there potions essays that were due today." Everyone got up except Harry and Draco watched as Snape collected the papers. Snape walked over to Harry and Snape smirked.

"Well Mr. Potter, I don't see yours here, care to explain?" "I didn't do it," "What was that Potter?" "I said I didn't do it" Harry said louder. "I still cannot hear you."

"I SAID I DDIN'T DO IT YOU BLOODY GIT!" Harry yelled. Snape was shocked but then recomposed his normal state, Hermione plugged her ears saying 'I didn't hear that, I didn't hear that.' "Mr. Potter! 50 points from Gryffindor AND detention tonight!"

Perfect now all Draco needed to do was get detention as well. Draco's clever mind clicked into mind. Draco raised his hand and professor Snape looked at him then quirked an eyebrow. "Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco hesitated..."Professor...your hair looks greaser than normal, is it always that greasy, or are you trying something different?"

Everyone in the room gasped and Snape paled. "Mr. Malfoy! I would except this kind of behavior from Potter but not from you! Detention as well!"

Draco smirked inwardly, good, task one is complete.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry groaned, /Not only do I have to spend half an hour with Snape I now have to spend it with Draco...MALFOY!! I meant Malfoy!/ Harry started smacking his head with his hand which caused Ron to look over at him. "Um...Harry" Harry stopped and looked at Ron then blushed. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"I should really be going now." Hermione looked up from her book. "Okay Harry bye" She gave him an apologetic look and smiled at him. "See you mate, good luck." "Yeah thanks, I may need it."

Harry stepped out of the portrait getting ready for the worst.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pansy looked at Draco; she was once again in his room. When he walked down the stairs Pansy gasped. He was wearing low cut leather pants that clung onto his every curve; he was wearing a loose long sleeved green V-neck shirt and silver chains around his neck.

Draco smirked and looked into the mirror; he looked up at his hair. It had grown longer and he was tired of slicking it back so he let it gently fall around his face. His Silver eyes gleamed in the light and he looked back and Pansy. "Don't you think you're over doing just a bit?

"Not at all" with that he stepped out of his room and headed for detention.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End of Chappie 1!

What do you think!? Review please!! Find out what happens in detention!


	2. Uncomfortable Comfortableness

A/N: Well thank you to those who reviewed! I am happy

Authoress Ramble: I usually pre-write the next chapter just in case I get to lazy to write it XD. Yeshums that was good...yes...Okay anyhoo!

WARNING: This Chapter does contain 'light' SLASH! You have been warned so don't blame me if you go running to your mum yelling. "Mommy there's some bad language and nasty business on my computer screen!" -- Right...now okay -

Disclaimer: Haven't we done this before, I guess ones enough you all know the drill!

Clearings: /Harry thinking/ (there will be a lot...I think) "People Speaking" Same as the last chapter, Alrighty! On with the Fic!

sexAy-iranian23- Okay here's the more u asked for

Without permission- Yesh a cliffy XD Yeshums they got hard I know its kind of odd but life's odd! Yesh I like the look to oO

Jellycatty- Why thank you I hope it's interesting, my beta Wonderful beta spics everything up!

IndianaJones17- kk I'm updating

Black pantha- Well thank you for likening it, must be alright if u have high expectations when it comes to H/D yeh...having a beta reader er...my beta wasn't online so I went ahead and posted this since my bro was bugging me to get off, and I never spell checked it or anything so heh its probably a lot bad . 

**Chapter 2- Try Try Again**

-

Draco walked down the hall whistling a muggle song he once heard. "The cat came back, the very next day, they thought he was a goner but the cat came back."

He finally reached his destination and pushed open the door. Potter was sitting in the front desk wearing his normal school clothes. He looked up when he heard the door opened and his jaw dropped. /Holy hell Draco looks sexy as- No! Bad thoughts! Wrong thoughts! Get out _eeevil_ thoughts!/ Malfoy smirked and he saw Harry blush.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Malfoy," Snape said lazily, "have a seat, I have a meeting to attend so you two had better not get into trouble, hand over your wands." Harry grumbled while handing his wand over and Draco just tossed his to Snape who almost dropped it. "No fighting, you both will write 'I will never call the wonderful and sexy professor Snape names' over and over until your time is up." Harry glanced at Draco who just shrugged. Snape walked out of the class room cloak billowing behind him.

Sighing Harry picked up his quill, dipped it in the ink and began to write.

Draco glanced towards Harry, he needed a clever plan...but what to do....what to do indeed.

He was still thinking on a plan when Harry finally spoke. "I see you've changed your clothes."

"How nice of you to notice," he turned to him, deciding to just go with the flow but with more seduction.

Harry looked up at him and blushed when he saw that the blond had tilted his chair back, his whole self facing him in an innocent but sexual position, (legs spread, one arm draped on the back of the chair, slightly parted lips, half lidded eyes...yeah, just like a hot model).

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Harry stammered.

"Me?" Draco asked innocently, "nothing, just, sitting." Harry noticed the mischievous glint in his eye.

"Feh," he turned back to his writing, "you'd better be careful, you might fall over."

"So nice of you to care, Harry."

"Whaaaaaat!?" the Gryffindor faced the Slytherin again, "did you just call me by my first name!?"

"Sorry, it just, rolled off the tongue," he said offhandedly, "Harry Potter, the name's kind of catchy don't you think?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You've gone insane, cookoo in the freaking head," he pointed to his own head.

Just then the door burst open frightening Draco; he lost his balance on the chair and fell over. Snape walked in and momentarily froze when he spotted the Slytherin Prince on the floor looking shocked and a bit in pain.

He raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Malfoy please keep your chair on all fours, I don't want to be responsible for a broken bone," he walked to his desk and picked up a roll of parchment, "I thought I left an assignment for you both."

At this Harry grudgingly returned to his detention work but in a slightly happier mood now that he had the image of Draco falling over planted in his head.

Snape walked out in the same dramatic manner, his robes billowing behind him by a nonexistent breeze.

Once the potions professor had closed the door Harry burst out laughing, tears already pouring out of his eyes. "BWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! Told you," he calmly returned to his work leaving Draco glaring at his back as he stood up, trying to regain what little composure he still had left. "You _never_ listen do you?"

"Excuse me?" he crossed his arms and raised an elegant eyebrow. Harry tried to hide a snicker.

"Third year, Hagrid clearly stated that no one insult the Hippogriffs but you did just that and got your arm hurt," he faced him looking triumphant.

"That was a long time ago, besides who would ever listen to a fat oaf like him anyway?" he took a step forward, as if challenging Harry.

"That's wonderful coming from a person who fell off his chair!"

Several minutes and insults later....

Draco pounced on Harry like a tiger. The Gryffindor, not seeing the attack coming was thrown off his chair, the floor unexpectedly hitting his back and knocking the wind out of him for several seconds.

He gasped, "what the f-"

"Not so high and mighty now, are we?" the blond smirked, holding down Harry's wrists over his head, "I rather like you this way, Potter."

"Get off me!" he tried to kick him but the weight of the other boy on him was weakening him (not that he's heavy!).

"No," he said rebelliously, "you're comfy to sit on and I have no intentions to move."

To his surprise Harry sighed and gave up. "'High and mighty'?" he laughed bitterly, "what the hell gave you that idea?" he looked up at him, slight glare in his eyes.

But there was something else that Draco saw in the emerald eyes, was it sadness or anger? There was a silence, a silence that drummed loudly in their ears.

Something hard and throbbing in the lower regions of their waists woke them from their frozen silence. They blushed brilliantly and tried to move away from each other only to hit their hardened selves against each other and get a moan out of Boy Wonder.

"...You did NOT just hear that," Harry said, his face reddening more with embarrassment, Draco made to talk again, "shut up! You didn't hear it! Zip it."

Draco smirked and grind his hips against his rivals, waves of heated pleasure rocketed up their bodies causing them both to let out groans.

The door flew open for the second time, Snape walked in, looking through a piece of paper. "Time is-oh get a room! Dear god, get a room!" he stalked back out of the classroom, hand over his mouth as if he were about to vomit.

Blushing furiously again, both boys got up and sprang away from each other as if the other was contaminated. They hurried out of the classroom, looking as if nothing had happened but stumbling because of their throbbing, (ahem!) boners.

-

"And that's why you can't mix powdered pixie with liquefied black rose pedals," Hermione stated, finishing her explanation to the still confused Ron.

"But I thought...never mind my brain hurts now," he pouted and rubbed his temples.

Before Hermione could say anything she was interrupted by the portrait slamming open and someone running inside. "Harry?" she turned to see her raven haired friend, panting and walking quickly to the boys dorms. "Harry! What are you-"

"Hi guys, nice day-"

"Night," Ron corrected.

"Yes, nice night, wonderful night," he said hurriedly, there was a pause in which his friends just stared at him with their eyebrows raised and in danger of getting lost in their bangs. "...Gotta go!" and he ran up the stairs leaving Ron and Hermione confused, worried and freaked out.

"What just happened?" Ron asked, facing Hermione who shrugged, "hm...he must be crazed in the cerebro(1)."

Hermione blinked. "Was that a Spanish word? An actual Spanish word you just spoke with the right accent."

"Yep," he smiled cheerfully, "I'm smart like that!"

"And yet you can't get a potion right without me giving you instructions?" she muttered.

"I heard that!" he ears went pink in embarrassment, "and you shouldn't be saying that to me, Neville's the one who can't do the right potions."

"Hey I heard that!" Neville said indignantly.

Hermione sighed. "I'm gonna go see what's wrong with Harry," she stood up and left Ron to argue with the forgetful boy.

"Harry?" she knocked on the door but there was no answer, "it's me, open the door," she turned the knob but it was locked, "oh honestly!" she pulled out her wand, "alohamora!"

Meanwhile Harry sat in one of the cubicles in the bathroom. /A bit more.../ he kept thinking as he pumped himself as quickly as possible. He came.

A knock was heard at the door to the bathroom. "Harry?" said the muffled voice of Hermione.

/Shit! Not even...FUCK!/ he fumbled with the zip on his jeans and ran out of the cubicle to the sink.

"Harry?" Hermione walked inside just in time to see Harry frantically wash his hands, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered too quickly, grabbing a bunch of napkins, "why do you ask?" his eye twitched.

"Uh...you're acting a little too...happy," she watched as the raven head dried his hands with the napkins roughly, "your nervous, what happened in detention?"

"Nothing," he tried to smile but it made him look like he was about to poop, Hermione, a bit scared now, looked at him with worry that he finally cracked, "I'm not gay, how dare you insinuate that I'm gay!" he stormed out of the bathroom before his friend could stop him.

"Gay?" she repeated, putting that together with Harry's nervous and over giddy behavior/reaction to detention she blushed lightly. "Oh. My. God!"

-

"SO!" Pansy jumped on Draco's bed, "how'd it go? Tell moi!"

Sighing, the blond collapsed on the bed, "better than I expected," he said, fighting back the urge to blush.

"What happened!? I must know!" she stopped when she spotted the bulge on the boys pants, "are you gonna take care of that?"

"Mm?" he looked at his bulge, "oh right..." he got up and walked lazily to the bathroom.

Minutes later...

Draco emerged from the bathroom and lay back down on his bed. "What happened?" Pansy lay next to him, grinning like a cat.

"Well...it started off fine, I was trying to be bit seductive but then we started insulting each other," he left out the part when he fell off his chair, "then I jumped him and...well...you should already know what happened," he blushed lightly.

"That explains the erection," she said bluntly, "so you both shagged!? Wow I'm impressed at how quickly you work."

"We didn't _shag!_" he blushed even more, "we just...grinded against each other, Snape got back before anything else would happen."

"I will personally see to it that he dies a slow and painful death," her eyes narrowed in her anger. "And Potter?"

"He took off," he became quiet as he remembered the strange glare Harry had given him. Why were they a little sad? And why in hell's name did he feel guilty!?

"Well, the dare's still on, he didn't say 'I love you' so, you've still got work to do," Pansy's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I know," he moaned miserably, grabbing a pillow and putting it over his head.

-

1. Cerebro means head in Spanish

BIG HUGE A/N!! MOST OF THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT DONE BY ME LOOKS GUILTY MY BETA IS JUST A BETTER WRITER THAN ME HONESTY! GO READ HER FICS: Without Permission IS HE SN! SHE IS HONESLY A WICKED AND AWSOME AUTHORESS! NO MOST OF THE CREDITS GOES TO HER MWHAH!! Anyways please R&R!


	3. The Secret Note

A/N:

THANK YOU REVIEWRS!!! If you have any questions be sure to ask and I will try! And answer em without giving to much of the

Plot away...Once I think of the plot over again. I had it then lost it . Okay yes....sorry about the delay of this chapter.

Disclaimer: Is still the same and always will be!

Shadowfang0001- I'm glad u thought it was funny -

Robin the bird- Same answer from the above one, and I will TRY and make the chapters long, I am bloody bad at writing long chapters

EvilFallenAngel- I think the dare will be getting into full swing soon....depends how many chapters I plan on making

Flammy- Okey! Here ya go!

Pure Black- - okay here's the next chapter

Confuzedheart- I am extremely glad that u laughed!

Silentauror- Thanks

swtdreams07-Oh...Sorry I didn't write the word...nor do I know Spanish, so I'd have to talk to my beta about that XD

Slytherin Bitch 4ever- Sorry I don't speak Spanish...It was my beta who wrote that in there so sorry...I didn't know what the word meant.

Sorry If I missed u in this chapter and the last!

ONTO THE FIC!

/Harry thinking/ "Speaking"

Chapter 3.-

Days went by and neither Draco nor Harry spoke of the incident in detention. No one saw the looks of lust each other gave from across the room, or the "fighting" when they rolled around on the ground. That is no one except Hermione.

It was late around three in the morning and no one except Harry and Hermione were left in the common room. "Alright 'Mione I'm off to bed." Harry started walking up the stairs when Hermione cleared her throat. Harry turned around and raised an elegant eyebrow. "Yes?

Hermione didn't know whither to lay it on him easy or just be blunt with him. If she laid it on him easy then he may feel embarrassed and deny it all, if she just went blunt would he feel hurt?

"Are you gay?" she asked. Harry choked and his face went instantly pink. "With Draco Malfoy?" Harry's eyes widened. They stared and each other for a little while before Hermione spoke again. "Well?"

Harry was speechless. /Should I tell her the truth? She would understand...I hope. Its Ron who would over react./

Sighing Harry took all his courage just to say one little word. "Yes" he plainly said hanging his head. "And what about my other question?" Harry sighed again. "Yes"  
'I knew it!!' Hermione's mind screamed. "Thank you Harry for telling me" She smiled then it disappeared. "You know your going to have to tell Ron." Harry frowned course he knew he'd have to tell Ron sometime or other. "Sure thing 'Mione, but not now...I don't know if I'm ready to admit I like Draco.' Hermione smiled if Harry was truly happy with Malfoy then she was happy to, as long as he didn't hurt Harry.

-

Draco lay in his bed thinking about what he could possibly do next to get Harry to tell him he loved him. This wasn't going to be as easy as he originally thought.

Detention defiantly wasn't the answer....then what was!

Hey lay his head back against his pillow breathing in sharply. Then like a bolt of lighting the idea came to him. Smiling to himself he pulled the blankets closer and fell asleep dreaming of his plan that would take action the next morning.

-

"Come on Harry! Get up!" Harry stirred and opened one eye, all he could make out was a lot of red blur. "Ron?" Harry questioned more to himself than to the boy in his room. "No Harry its Malfoy" Ron said jokingly. Harry bolted in an upright position and grabbed his glasses stuffing them on his face. He whipped around and was face to face with Ron. "You're not Draco!" Harry said eyes wide. If Harry's eyes were wide then, it was nothing compared to Rons now.

"B...beg your pardon?" Harry bit down on his bottom lip. /Maybe I should tell him now./ Harry took a deep breath. "Ron you may want to sit down for this." Ron hesitantly sat down. "Ron I'm gay" Harry said first of all. Ron starred at him for a little bit and finally said "I know." Harry choked a bit, 'What!?" "Er...yeah 'Mione told me she thought you were gay." /That son of a...Oh she's going to pay!/ "Okay Ron...er...well" Harry had no clue how he was going to tell him. "I think I have feelings for..." Harry bit his lip again. Harry had a habit of biting his bottom lip when he got nervous.

"Draco Malfoy." Ron fell off the bed despite the fact he was sitting down. "What!?" he screeched and Harry could swear he saw birds fly from a near by tree. /Oh boy here comes the screaming./ "Draco Malfoy!? Are you insane! Not only has he made both of our lives including Hermione's a living hell. He's a selfish bratty snob!" Ron took another deep breath. "Not to mention all the times he picked on your dead parents and my family Hermione's blood. But you know its okay I accept the fact that you like him."

Harry almost didn't catch the last part, "I beg your pardon!? You accept us!?!" Ron cleared his throat. "Er...sighs Yes Harry, me and Hermione talked about this with each other and I decided that our friendship is so much more important than a silly cough prick cough of a child." /Oh yes Hermione is defiantly going to pay./

The room was silent for quite along time before Ron remembered why he was up there in the first place. "Come on Harry we have to go to breakfast." "Oh..."Harry said coming out of his trance. "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute, go on without me." Ron left leaving Harry to get dressed and think about the morning events.

-

Draco turned a sharp corner and ran smack into someone. They both fell to the floor and he heard a gasp. Draco glanced up and was starring at Ron. Ron groaned and looked up as well. Ron groaned again. "Watch where your going Wea-" Harry turned the corner and looked down at the situation before him.

Draco looked back towards Ron, "like I was saying, please watch where you're going Ron." Draco picked himself off the floor brushed his robes off and smiled at Harry before entering the grand hall. Ron was shocked to say the least. No one saw the blush creeping up upon Harry's face as they entered the grand hall.

-

The Golden Trio sat down at the excited Gryffindor table everyone was busy talking but Harry wasn't paying attention. He was staring right past the other two tables to the back table watching Draco with his big green eyes. (Harry's eyes not Draco's!) Draco looked up and smiled at Harry before turning back towards his friends.

-

Blaise followed Draco gaze and smile and he gasped when he saw who the Slytherin Sex God was looking at. "Draco we need to talk" He grabbed the boys arm while he tried to struggle away from Blaise's grasps.

-

Harry watched as Blaise dragged Draco out of the grand hall. "Excuse me guys I'm going to the...library to...." "Study?" Hermione asked. "Yes, I'm going to the library to study, I'll see you two in an hour." Harry picked up his bag and dashed out of the hall.

-

"Draco tell me what's going on" Blaise said as he dragged Draco into an empty hall. Draco looked around looking for any sign of human life, satisfied when he saw none he faced Blaise again. "Okay, listen up because I am only going to tell you this once. Your one of my best friends and I trust you to keep you mouth shut! Pansy dared me get Harry to say I love you to me, and I've been trying everything I can to make him say it." Blaise was about to speak when they both heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Quick" Draco hissed "Inside this class room." Draco shoved Blaise into the empty class room just as Harry turned the corner.

-

"Malfoy, what are you doing." Draco had to think fast..."I was er..." 'Come on brain think!' Draco yelled inside his head. "I was waiting for you!" Harry's mind went blank and confused. "You were waiting for m-" Before Harry could finished he was shoved against the wall and hot soft lips found his own.

Harry was shocked at first but then he responded and it was now Draco's turn to be shocked, but he still didn't stop. They passionately kissed each other. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth and Draco tenderly bit down on Harry's bottom lip. Harry gave Draco entrance without hesitation and one of them moaned. Neither could tell who it was. Harry's knees felt like they were going to collapse before they broke off the kiss.

-

Blaise stood in the classroom mouth dropping to the floor. What he just witnessed was not only so bad but so kinky. Blaise looked down and found himself highly aroused. "Fuck!" he swore aloud.

-

"Fuck" it rang off the walls and echoed in Harry's ears. "Oh shit, someone saw." Harry blushed red and Draco could not help but smile at Harry's embarrassment. "I Better go Drake." He started to turn but Draco whipped around pressing his lips hard against Harry's for a brief moment before slipping a piece of paper into his hands and walking into the "empty" classroom.

Harry looked down at his hand and the piece of paper in it.

"Harry!" someone's voice called out. /I'll have to read it tomorrow./ "Harry are you down here." "Coming!" Harry called back stuffing the paper into his pocket.

-

A/N: So Sorry for the HUGE delay! My Beta was off writing her own fics hehe . So she isn't here to beta this and I wanted to post it ASAP so if the spellings bad u all know why! She will be bale to beta my next chapter hopefully!


	4. A Night For KinKyness

**A/N! Chapter everyone! Biggest fic I'm ever going to finish! Dances Anyways thanks to all who reviewed it is very appreciated.**

**OH JOY!: I just got flamed and yes u all shall know the there name because its only fair u want to flame me then u shall be known: **Go Harry/Hermione **Was the one who flamed me, and it doesn't matter you know I just wonder why the hell you'd search Rated R Romance Harry/Draco, what do you think your going to get? HONESTLY! But flames don't bother me anyways DON'T LIKE MT FIC THEN DON'T READ IT! Simple as that.**

**Disclaimer: Is STILL the same **

**Warning: SLASHYGOODNESS is ahead! Read at your own risk **

**Authoress Rambles: My Beta is going to beta this chapter hehe hopefully, she does have her own fan fics to write so that's for given if you haven't checked out her stories I deeply suggest that you do. "Without Permission" Is he her screen name. Okay I am going to try and make this chapter longer, we will see, I still have some homework to finish so we'll see what happens Alrighty!**

**Khrystyne- Glad you liked the kiss I did it myself dances lmao XD Anyways I will keep that in mind and if I need to I will contact you **

**Robin the bird- Dun't worry you will find out what it means in this chapter, the note is very KinKy winks**

**Go Harry/Hermione- I highly doubt your going to come back and read this but anywhoo this is to you. Your flames they do not bother me, for the heck if I dunno why you'd search Romance, R, and Harry/Draco. I dunno what you're expecting but I dunno why you read summaries just to flame the authors.**

**Without permission- Thanks, and s'ok you didn't beta my other chapter I understand because u have your own fics to write. I always seem to leave it at a cliffyâNot meaning to . And I was actually thinking of sum pretty nice ideas for Draco to be nice to Harry's friends and wellâYou'd have to wait and see **

**Potterluvva- So glad you loved it **

**Zoomaphonethepirate- o0o Do not worry Harry may or may not be hurt, you might have to wait for the sequel to actually find out his emotions. That is if I make a sequel**

**Pure Black- I know it would be good if he played along with Draco but then I'd have to scratch my idea and re do the beginning. But do not worry everything will turn out okâI hope :D **

**Flammy- YupâDunno what to say Yes expecting more**

**Penguin- Thank you so much for loving it **

**ookami Star- Ooo Yay I'm awesome Thanks a bunch**

**Confuzedheart- Yay Its getting good I just hope it doesn't start turning bad . **

**Silentauror- I am so glad you and everyone else it liking it, this is actually a fic I can maybe finish!**

**IndianaJones17- Don't worry you find out here**

**bastian blair - lol yay my stories cute **

**Reader Of Fanfictions – lol thank you **

**DracoHarry4ever- Love you Screen Name and here is the next Chappie**

**VampireFreak- Glad you think its cool XD**

**Chapter 4- A Night For KinKyness **

Harry sat in his bedroom staring at the piece of paper, he had read it and re read it over and over, and no matter what way he looked at it, it still said the same words

_Harry,_

_Come to my room tonight if you want to get naughty (winks) the password is: I am the sex god bow down before me. Be there, I'll be waiting._

_D_

Harry sighed once more, honestly what was Malfoy playing at?

-

Blaise sat humming and he could tell it was pissing Draco off. He just kept humming and kept staring at Draco. Draco sighed he dreaded asking this question to Blaise. "What Blaise?" Blaise just smirked.

"You kissed Harry!" He spat, and luckily Draco had a rebound answer.

"Yeah and you got aroused by watching us!" Blaise scoffed, everyone knew Blaise was gay and he showed no interest in trying to hide it.

"So what's your plan on getting Harry to say I love you, to you?"

"Well I told him to meet in my room tonight if he wanted to get kinky. Then I can have my wicked way with him."

"God Draco you're so lucky, I would love to see what Potter looks like under his robes, all those years of Quidditch"

Draco rolled his eyes, 'But I do wonder what he would look like under those robesâI bet his body goes with his nice dark sexy black hair and those piercing and ravishing green eyes.' Draco thought smiling inwardly to himself.

Blaise watched with interest, Draco closed his eyes and moaned. Blaise smirked "You know Draco; it almost seems that you're not acting anymore, maybe you really have fallen for the boy-who-lived."

With that said Blaise got up and left the room leaving Draco to ponder on what he just said.

"What does Blaise know?" Draco found himself saying, but other thoughts told him different.

-

Harry stumbled in the dark stubbing his toe against his trunk he tried to keep from yelling. /Fuck, fuck, I cannot believe I am actually going to meet Malfoy!/

Why ARE you going to meet him?He found his inward voice asking him. Harry stumbled over to his trunk and picked up his invisibility cloak. He slipped it over his head and left the dorm.

He quietly crept out of the painting and headed down stairs.

-

Draco Malfoy sat alone in his bedroom, he had everything planned. Tonight was the night he was definitely going to get Harry to say he loved him.

Draco was wearing nothing but a pair of silk black boxers and his robe over top. "Potter won't know what hit him," he smirked.

-

Once outside the painting of a scary looking young man Harry realized he didn't have the pass word. /Oh shit, oh well guess I can't go./ He turned to leave but the painting swung open and out stepped a very flushed looking Snape and a very tired looking Remus.

Harry almost choked at the site. He took the time to slip into the common room before the painting shut closed. He had a little bit of trouble finding Draco's room but once he did he whispered the password and the door swung open.

He dropped his invisibility cloak to the ground and his mouth dropped with it. On the bed sat a very sexy looking Draco.

"I've been waiting for you, Harry."

"M-Ma-Malfoy!?" the raven head gawked, blood rushing down to that spot just below the waist.

"Call me Draco," the Slytherin grinned slyly, he got off the bed and walked over to the still shocked Gryffindor.

"What are you doing?" Harry took a step back; the door touched his back almost too quickly causing him to gasp.

"You're much too dressed for this," the blond said, trapping him. Harry's breathing quickened, they were so close now, his heart pounded so hard he could have sworn the other boy could hear it.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, trying not to give in to Draco's hands, moving closer to his 'mini me'.

"Have you ever felt a connection between us?" Draco asked softly, his breath warming and tickling Harry's ear, "a pull? An urge?" he snaked a hand into the boys' jeans, stroking the hard member, "I can't ignore it anymore."

"An urge?" Harry repeated, trying his best not to moan from Draco's strokes. Too late, he let out a low moan when the blonde gripped him; he blushed furiously but didn't pull away.

"Have you?" he started stroking again, harder this time while traveling his other hand up from under Harry's shirt, 'oh my! Those muscles!'

"This isn't a trick is it?" the Gryffindor asked, leaning his head on Draco's shoulder, "not a bet or dare you cocked up with your friend's right?" Draco blinked and tried not to stiffen so Harry wouldn't get suspicious, "because that's sick, even for Slytherins."

The Ice Prince didn't know why, but he felt guilty. He wouldn't stop now though; he was getting so close to getting Harry to say those three magical words. "Of course not," he answered, "this is all me, on my will," another strange feeling surged through him and he realized slowly that it really was all him.

"So you've felt a pull? A connection between us?" Harry looked at him in the eye; Draco rested his hands around his waist.

"I always have," he answered calmly, he inwardly sighed in relief when Harry seemed happy with the answer.

"Good, I've been feeling the connection too," he frowned slightly in thought; Draco couldn't help but smile before he remembered his plan.

"Come," he Harry to the bed and lied him down, "didn't I mention in the letter that I wanted to get naughty tonight?" he smirked causing Harry to blush, "thought so," he leaned closer and kissed him softly, gradually making it more desperate as he nearly ripped the other boys' clothes off.

/Why am I doing this!? Dear gods that felt good!/ he moaned loudly when Draco rubbed himself against him, just then he realized he was naked, completely exposed to the blond.

'Whoa!!!' Draco felt himself go hard (or harder than he already was), Harry had one hell of a body! Well toned and tanned muscles just begging for attention, his chest going up and down in pants as sweat started to become visible. Quidditch definitely did Harry well, 'What I would give to see him drenched in water,' Draco nearly drooled.

He shrugged off his robes and slipped out of his boxers. He leaned down and kissed Harry again, his tongue traced his lips before he traveled down to his neck, sucking and licking certain spots, making the tanned boy groan in pleasure.

He traveled down to Harry's still throbbing erection. "Draco" he breathed out, hands grabbing the blonds hair, he let loud a cry of rapture when a hot and wet mouth caved in on him.

Draco sucked hard, tasting the pre-cum in his mouth and feeling intoxicated by it. By now he didn't know or care if he was acting or really doing this, he even forgot about the dare.

He took him out of his mouth earning a whine from the Golden Boy; he smirked and caressed his member before moving up to suck on Harry's hardened nipples.

/I can't believe I'm doing this with my enemyâ/ Harry tried to stay sane.

Is he really your enemy now?

The question made him think too much to enjoy what the Slytherin was doing to him so he just dropped it.

He sank his teeth in a nipple and made Harry's breathing to hitch. While he was doing this he moved his hand slowly up Harry's inner thigh, upon reaching his destination he injected a finger in him.

Harry gasped, panting faster and sweating more as he welcomed the intruder, then another intruder, and another. They went in and out of him, making him feel used to the beat as they stretched him. He almost whined again when they were taken out but he knew what would be coming next so he kept quiet and concentrated on breathing and relaxing instead.

Draco positioned himself; he grabbed his robe and pulled out his wand summoning a small jar of lube. Harry didn't know why he didn't get afraid of the wand, probably because he was so relaxed now.

The blond covered his 'lil me' with the lube as well as the raven heads' entrance. Now Harry was getting a little impatient, before he could whine he gave out a cry of pleasure and pain as Draco entered him. Sliding in easily thanks to the lubricant, he stayed in all the way until Harry got used to him.

He sucked lightly on his neck to sooth him as he started to move out all the way to the tip then go back in as deeply as the first. Moving in the same rhythm he started to go faster and harder, getting more cries and moans from Harry including Draco himself, it felt so good, nothing compared to the other people he slept with.

Their pace quickened, trying to get as much out of this before they'd come. Harry came first, then Draco, he put in a few more beats before coming out and collapsing next to the sweating Gryffindor, he looked at himself and realized he was sweating just as profusely.

Harry wrapped an arm around the blonds' waist, looking at him lovingly in the eyes.

-

"Did he say it?" Blaise asked, trying to hear what was happening in the next room, Pansy waved at him to shut up.

"Not yet," she listened closely through an extendable ear, "any time now"

-

Hope this was good (big ol' smile)!

WellâBIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA! Who wrote my slash scene thank her when u review. Okay the last chapter will be chapter 5 and it will be REALLY short, it's mostly gunna be about how we got to the ending of my beginning. On chapter one it has the ending before the beginning, before going into the story. I MAY write a sequel of what happens after in chapter 5, tell me if u guys would like me to write a sequel!


	5. Realization and Tears

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! I totally apologize for the incredible shortness of this chapter! Thank you reviewers!

Authoress Rambles: Yes tis' true this is my last and final chapter of Just say I love you, I do plan on making a sequel. It's mostly going to be about what happened after what happens in this chapter about sum years ago!

AWWW!: I didn't get that many reviews for this chapter! Oi oh well so after the next chapter I am trying to work on my sequel its sooooo not turning out how I planned

**Zoomaphonethepirate- Alrighty I will make the sequel **

**IndianaJones17- Yeh he does now**

**Robin the bird- hehe **

**Alora- Yay I am reaaaly happy you love it!**

**VampireFreak- lol yeah it would make a lot sense to write the sequel**

**Flammy – lol **

**Pure Black- I know Harry does seem to have that problem**

**Confuzedheart- lol I love the naughtiness too! **

**dracoz-sexc-hunni- eee I loved your review! It was long dances! Yay**

**Khrystyne- Omg! I absolutely loved your review best one I've ever received**!

Chapter 5- Realization and Tears

Harry wrapped an arm around the blonds' waist, looking at him lovingly in the eyes.

"I Love you Dray," Harry whispered softly into his pale ear. /I can hear him breathing heavily./

"I...I love you to Harry."

/That's the first time we've ever said we love each other. I wondered why he stumbled while saying it. Was it because he was still trying to get back to normal breathing, or was it something else?/ Harry roll over to face him, "Dray?" Draco looked at him; his silver eyes meet his green ones. / Is that fear in them?...No, its not fear, its realization./ "What's wrong?" I can see the crystal tears forming in his eyes.

"Harry..." He starts.

My heart gave a huge thud as it felt like it hit the floor. Soft tears slowly streak down Draco's eyes. "Dray you know you can tell me anything."

Draco sighed "Harry...I am so sorry" he silently weeps.

"But why Dray? You made me feel like the happiest person in the world, I finally have someone to love and someone to love me." Harry smiled but Draco still wept. "Dray please, I need to know, what's wrong?"

"Harry, please forgive me. I really do love you now, I..." Draco choked back another tear. "I was dared to get you to say you love me."

Harry was confused at first but then it dawned on him. Draco being nice to him, nice to his friends, the detention, all of that...was just a dare. Draco never really loved him.

After all this time Harry had felt feelings towards Draco, but Draco never felt any of it. He deceived Harry he lied to him.

"You sick cruel Bastard!" Harry screamed he grabbed his clothes and quickly tried to shove them on his shaking body.

"Harry wait! Please don't leave." But it was too late Harry was now running out the door tears streaming like rushing water down his face.

"I really do love you," Draco whispered softly but the only thing that was heard were the silent sobs Draco was making.

-

Harry pushed past Blaise and Pansy knocking them to the floor.

"Oh my god," Pansy breathed, "look what I've done! I destroyed the perfect couple!"

-

Harry was running unaware of where he was heading and he didn't really care. He was now outside the heavy wind blowing into his face making his eyes all red and puffy.

He threw himself on the ground, covered his face with his hands, crying. "That bastard! That stupid heartless git!" he screamed into the dead night. Who knew how long Harry had been sitting there crying into the night.

-

Days and Months passed by and Draco did everything to try and talk to Harry, but whenever he found him he was always with Ron and Hermione and when Draco did happen to catch Harry's eyes the raven head would look away and his eyes would start to water.

-

"Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini,Justin Finch-Fletchley , Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." Hundreds of claps rung through the Great Hall as Dumbledore read off the final names.

Today was graduation of the seventh years. The ceremony had ended and everyone was now saying there last goodbyes.

"No, no you two go ahead I'll join you guys later," Harry said to Ron and Hermione. He sighed sadly; he was finally leaving the place he knew so well. So many good and bad memories were going to be left behind.

"Harry," he heard a soft voice behind him and he whipped around. He was a few feet away from Draco.

Instant memories filled Harry's head and he struggled to hold back tears. "What do you want Malfoy," Harry snapped. Draco winced, what had happen to the kind and sensitive caring Harry?

"Listen Harry, I never got to explain myself the night you left me."

Harry looked away from Draco. /I cannot forgive him, what he did to me was too unbearable./ Draco sighed again.

"Harry please I really still do love you." Harry snapped back towards Draco.

"You love me! Ha! What you did to me I will never forget. You're a cold heartless bastard! You're a Malfoy! I was an _idiot_ to ever love you!"

Harry walked away he didn't want an explanation he couldn't stand there and look at the man Draco had become. The man he had to fall in love with. The one who had hurt him so much.

You still love him,Harry's inner voice said to him.

/I know...but I can't go back to what I thought we had./

Draco had had enough! He was sick and tired of Harry walking away from him! He really did love him, and he was going to do anything to prove that to Harry, even if it took him five years to prove it!

-

END!

Well there you all have it! The very short chapter, I would like to thank all my reviewers and especially my beta Without Permission. There will be a sequel it will be about how Draco is going to prove to Harry that he really loves him! Hope you enjoyed my first ever finished fanfic!!


End file.
